


Twister, Twister

by SomethingVelveteen



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Twister - Freeform, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelveteen/pseuds/SomethingVelveteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "Imagine your otp playing Twister and getting kind of touchy-feely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister, Twister

“You know what we should do” Josh lit up jumping onto the couch Tyler currently occupied. 

A fan later that day gave Tyler and josh a twister mat so of course josh just wanted to try it out.

“Fine” Tyler sighed, how bad could twister be?

Tyler was wrong. Twister was horrible. They were six moves in and they were getting a little too touchy feely. Mark spun the dial. “Left foot red” He announced looking from josh to tyler.

Tyler grunted. They were in a very uncomfortable position, Tyler had his right leg pushed up against tylers crotch and tylers face was dangerously close to joshes face. Tyler slid his leg to the green nearly toppling over. Josh looked down at where his leg was- right in between tylers crotch. 

Josh moved his leg causing friction against tylers dick. Tyler bit his lip and let out a moan.

“Um” Josh let out a breathe he didnt know he was holding.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Tyler jumped off the mat running to the back of the bus. 

He slammed and locked the bathroom door. No nope, he should not have a painfully hard erection from his bestfriend. 

“Tyler” Josh spoke softly knocking on the bathroom door “Open up its me” 

Tyler unlocked the bathroom door before sinking to his knees.

Josh opened the door shutting it behind him. 

“Tyler, i-im not sure how to ask this, but do you have a boner from twister?” Josh laughed like it was a funny thing. 

“Dont laugh at me Joshua, I know for a fact you have unwanted boners” Tyler whined.

Joshes face turned serious as he pulled tyler off the floor. He unbuttoned tylers jeans looking at tyler for approval. Tyler gave a small nod not being able to comprehend what was happening. 

Josh unzipped tyler pants and pulled them down to his knees leaving him in his boxers. He pulled his boxers down letting tylers noticeable hard dick free. Josh had seen tyler naked many times so this was normal for them, accept this time Josh was mere inches from tylers dick. He let out a breath causing tyler to get goosebumps. 

Josh looked up at tyler before sliding his mouth down his dick. Tyler let out a small moan gripping joshes hair causing him to let out a low moan. Hair pulling, tyler thought to himself smiling, he was definitely using that later. But that didnt matter, what mattered was josh had his mouth on tylers dick and he was bobbing his head and twirling his tongue around tylers dick. 

Tyler bit his lip feeling that familiar heat boiling up inside his stomach. 

“Josh im gonna come” Tyler whispered.  
“Josh im gonna Come” He said louder this time.

Josh looked up at tyler through wet lashes. He smiled-well- as much as someone can with a dick in their mouth before sliding his mouth all the way down causing tylers dick to hit the back of his throat.

Tyler let out a strangled moan before coming down the back of joshes throat. Josh gagged a little before swallowing tyler's come. He stood up, licked his lips and smiled at tyler. 

Tyler gave him a light smile before putting his dick away and zipping up his pants, cringing at the sensitivity. 

“Thanks” Tyler laughed, not sure what to say after your best friend does that.

Josh leaned forward giving tyler a light kiss on his lips. Tyler put his hand on joshes waist pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue over Tylers bottom lip.

Tyler pulled away resting his forehead against joshes. 

Mark banged on the door. “You guys are never playing twister again” He groaned.

Josh blushed a deep crimson while Tyler laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> You can prompt me at somethingvvelveteen.tumblr.com/ask. Comments and kudos as welcome and appreciated.


End file.
